At a bottom portion of a large-sized musical instrument such as a cello or a contrabass, a rod-shaped component called an endpin that is stood on a floor to support the musical instrument is present. An endpin supports a musical instrument with a tip end stuck into a floor, and transmits vibrations of sounds produced from the musical instrument to the floor.
Many endpins have a pointed tip end because of their characteristic of being stuck into a floor. In particular, an endpin of a cello is used by sticking a pointed tip end into a floor. Therefore, the floor surface is damaged in some cases.
To prevent the floor surface from being damaged by an endpin, a rubber cap and a dedicated stopper to be attached to a tip end of an endpin have been used. A cap and a stopper are used not only to cover a tip end of an endpin but also as an antislip device to fix a musical instrument to a floor surface.
However, when a rubber cap or a dedicated stopper is used, vibrations of sounds produced by the musical instrument are directly absorbed by the cap or stopper via the endpin, and as a result, vibrancy of the sounds is significantly reduced.
In addition, a rubber cap and a dedicated stopper are so small that they can be attached to a tip end of an endpin. Therefore, their fixing power is weak and cannot sufficiently support a musical instrument.
In such circumstances, musical instrument supports using endpins as components that can effectively transmit vibrations of sounds produced by musical instruments to a floor material without diminishing the vibrations of the sounds exist, and for example, a musical instrument support described in Patent Literature 1 is proposed.
Here, Patent Literature 1 describes a musical instrument support 100 as shown in FIG. 12(a) and FIG. 12(b). The musical instrument support 100 has a substantially discoid main body 101. The main body 101 includes a receiving member 103 with which a tip end of an endpin 102 of a cello or the like comes into contact, and a pressure-contact pin 104 that is disposed below the receiving member 103 and is brought into pressure-contact with a floor surface.
Between the receiving member 103 and the pressure-contact pin 104, a spring coil 105 that biases the pressure-contact pin 104 downward is provided. When the tip end of the endpin 102 is abutted against the receiving member 103, sounds of a cello are transmitted to the floor surface via the receiving member 103, the spring coil 105, and the pressure-contact pin 104 without being diminished.